I'll Still Love you Even When my Heart Stops Beating
by please insert selected name
Summary: Fleur has been longing for her mate always wondering when and where she will meet them when she goes to Hogwarts she finds the one who holds her heart, but what if Hermione isn't exactly human and not only is she possessive but unbelievable powerful


**A/N okay just wanted to warn you in advance that this will most probably be slow update so bear with me and obviously this will be Fleurmione so without further ado enjoy**

* * *

prologue

* * *

Fleur POV

Walking towards my dorm room I distantly stare out at the scenery noticing the bright full moon that I once found charming and beautiful, but now it is nothing but dull and dark as though something is missing.

Of course I know what that certain missing thing is, as I have been searching for them since I hit the ripe age of 14 now at 16 the dull ache has increased magnificently leaving me depressed and anxious to just leave and search every corner and crevice of this world.

Sadly though reality is cruel and will not let me continue this search, so here I am packing my things for the trip to Hogwarts as the beauxbaton champion, which of course would have been an honour if it wasn't forced upon me.

I distantly hear my dorm room mate say that we should be boarding the carriages to head to Hogwarts soon, I nod my acknowledgement while sighing and closing my trunk and walking out of the room, here I come Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione POV

I ran as hard as I could hearing the distant cries of pain bones snapping in a disturbing constant crunching resetting themselves changing into some kind of monster.

I pump my legs faster (silently thanking my father for all the training he put me through these last few years) hearing the distinct howl of a lone wolf stalking its prey.

I push myself even harder as I hear the approaching snarls and growls the distinct thumps of an animal determined to kill everything in sight, sadly enough including myself, but that sure as hell doesn't mean I'm giving up without a fight.

_Oh great just my luck _I think as plummet towards the unforgiving ground I roll out of the way just in time to dodge the wolf as he lunges towards me, I try to scramble away but its to late I know what's going to happen and in the very unlikely chance that I do survive it's going to be a very painful time.

I feel a deep rage inside me awaken for being corned and disrespected by this wolf while raw magic crackles around me; I see the wolf trembling backing away in fear while staring directly into my eyes.

I stand while slowly and cautiously approaching the wolf hearing its cries of distress and trembling get worse with each step, I look around for anything remotely threating while the wolf cowers and cries out.

A glint catches my eyes a little to my left I slowly begin to realise that my movement are more fluid and grace full along with my tremendously improved eye sight I could see every little movement and detail without any light.

I approach the water that caught my eye earlier and look in while staring at my reflection in awe and wonder.

My eyes once a light honey are now a bright amber with a blue under toned hue to them my faces features are harder and sharper with a certain wild air to it, my once flat teeth are now sharper fang like, I study my hands and notice the changes with interest they are enlarged with claws imbedded in the end of my fingers where my neatly cut and short nails should be.

My body is still curved but is remarkably more muscular and toned my height also seems to be change I now stand around 5 11' when I once stood at my small 5 3' not only that but my senses are heightened, I take a calming trying to stop myself form having a panic attack.

I slowly start to feel tingles spread through my body like wild fire, I feel my hands and claws start to shrink along with my fangs while my eyes start to revert back to their normal state, as the wolf high tales it out of here.

I sigh and relax with one thought going through my mind.

What the hell am I?

* * *

**A/N love it, hate it well leave your feed back cause that's the only way I'll know just started this on a whim I though I might as well start it as a lot of story plots have been going through my mind at the moment anyway hope you liked it next chapter should be up when ever (hopefully soon)**


End file.
